The present invention relates to a plating apparatus, and more particularly, an apparatus for automatically plating objects such as IC lead frames and other objects in the form of strips.
In plating objects such as IC lead frames and other objects in the form of strips, simultaneous plating of plural objects is required in order to enhance efficiency. Processing speed of the plating is determined in accordance with the treating speed of the whole processing line comprising various stations such as loading, pre-treatment, plating, after-treatment and unloading stations. Several types of plating apparatus of this kind have been conceived and employed, however, the processing speed of the whole line is comparatively slow.